Random Days
by TheAnimeTrain
Summary: Just some random days for Border agents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Svantje is owned by Yujonokage

So, Let's Play!

* * *

They weren't too sure how it came to this but both Hogo Oshiro and Svantje Köhler came face-to-face in front of Miwa Squad's Operating Room.

Both of them gave each other kind smiles with the female waving and the male holding a puppy in his arms. He still gave a bow to her out of respect.

The two of them were friendly enough to get along well, neither one having any sort of reason to not like the other. The only thing was that they had hardly spoken to each other. The reason for that was less that they didn't know each other and more about them never actually finding the time to speak to each other. Now was a good chance to speak, but there were more important things. Like the reason they were at that particular room.

Oshiro was the first to speak up. He made sure to keep his voice even and polite, making it so that he would treat her with a good amount of respect.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come over here, Köhler-san? Did you also need something from Miwa Squad perhaps?"

"Mah~ So stiff~ Well, I'm just here to hang around. Nothing really important. I have the day off so I thought I would come see these guys. You?"

"I had let Kodera-kun borrow something of mine. I'm just here to get it back. I had forgotten to get it back, now someone also needs it."

"Jeez. Are you even going to keep it for yourself? You're just taking it back to let someone else use it."

"That is fine. If I can help others in any way then I am fine with it. So never feel like there is no reason to ask me for any help."

"Uwah~ So sparkly~ That halo of hair really makes it seem like you're an angel! Too cute!"

Oshiro went a bit red at the compliment, remembering all the times his boyfriend had told him that. This was different, and much more innocent, but he still found that it was an exaggeration to call someone like him an angel.

Not wanting to seem rude, he continued the conversation while knocking on the door. It was only polite to make sure that they were allowed in instead of barging in like his teammate's would normally do.

As they spoke more, Svantje waved to the small puppy in his arms. She had seen him with Taka and Sturm before and already knew his name. It was common knowledge that he was under the ownership of Oshiro, but that still didn't seem like enough for the two to find a way to converse.

This was the perfect chance for them.

It took only a few seconds for someone inside of the room to walk up to the door and open it for them. The person was Tsukimi, who was holding her finger to her lips as if to keep them quiet.

"Miwa-kun is actually asleep, so please keep your voices down."

The two B-Ranks nodded their heads while making their way into the room. From what they could see, Tsukimi had been drinking some tea by herself while Miwa slept in the room in the back.

Oshiro gently placed Krümel on the ground before giving a bow to the Operator.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Tsukimi-san. I didn't expect Miwa-kun to be sleeping."

She waved her hand while going back to her tea. Next to her was a small box with a note in the top.

"It's no problem. I already know why you are here and have it ready to give back to you. There's also a note thanking you."

"Hm. There was no need for that."

Svantje moved a bit to see over Oshiro's shoulder. She couldn't tell what was in the box because it was closed, but she at least wanted to see the note.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you let him borrow?"

She could see Oshiro go a bit more red while Tsukimi gave a small laugh.

She tilted her head for a second before quickly covering her mouth with a gasp. A certain thought came to mind, prompting her to give him an odd look while grinning.

He shrunk back a bit at that.

"Could it be some 'manly' things~? You look like an angel but could you really be a little devil~ And it seems that Shouhei is also like that's~"

Tsukimi let out another laugh.

"N-no...! Oops. Sorry." Lowering his voice, Oshiro explained what was in the box while his face seemed to only get more red. "Misaki-san had gotten Kodera-kun to read one of her original manga. He seemed to like it and was going to buy some more volumes. I had told him that I have every volume and would let him borrow them to catch up."

"Oh~ You should have said so!"

"You didn't give me a chance to..."

"So, what was the series? A doujinshi?"

Oshiro turned around and gently opened the box behind him. He pulled one of the volumes out before handing it to Svantje.

The cover had a boy around his age holding a large paint brush while a girl stood next to him, dots of color floating around her. In comparison, the boy seemed to just blend into the background with his gray color scheme while the girl stood out due to all the color being around her.

On the cover, the words "Weather Painter! Love Shot, Kyun!" were written in different colors. "Weather Painter!" was colored a dark and dull gray while "Love Shot, Kyun!" was bright and full of life.

"Oh! This one! Yeah! She sometimes goes over to ask Lukas for help on this one when she's in her All-Nighter Mode. It's not a pretty sight."

She could vividly remember how Suzume would always look as if the world was just going against her with her, normally nice, hair being all over the place. Her clothes, normally fashionable, were hanging off of her like they were threatening her by sliding off. Their colors were all over the place and she always seemed to just throw on whatever was near her. Once it was all over, she would either sleep in for a day or go to the base and end up sleeping at the booths or in her squad's room. She once fell asleep during sniper practice and had to be carried off by Satori.

But that is a story for another time.

Her cousin, while looking better than Suzume when they were finished, was far worse. He was already someone you did not want to be around after just waking up. When he had to help her all night long and got little sleep he would end up as a terrifying person for the whole day. He usually found times to take some naps during the day, but that didn't happen every time. She could see the faces of the poor people who had ended up running away after receiving a glare from him before.

It was actually kind of amazing when she thought about it.

Shaking her head free of those memories, she handed the book back.

"So now someone else wants to borrow them? I guess that makes sense. Suzu-nee-chan is pretty popular, isn't she?"

"Her works sell quite well. It's to be expected when she takes into consideration what her readers want and like. Her art style is also nice, clean and smooth."

"Misaki-san is pretty amazing, when she wants to be."

Svantje nodded her head, already knowing what that girl was capable of as both a person and an agent.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. Sorry to have interrupted you."

"You already said that."

"Oh yeah... Sorry."

The two girls couldn't help but giggle at the innocence coming from the dual-color haired captain.

He looked around a bit to see where his dog was, choosing to not hear the giggling. It took him a few seconds to find Krümel in the other room, sitting in front of a sleeping Miwa.

He went over to get the dog as the pup started licking Miwa's hand.

"Krümel-kun, no. We need to let Miwa-kun sl-... Uh... Miwa-kun... What are you doing...?"

Oshiro had grabbed Krümel from the ground like he had wanted, but was a bit surpsied when he felt a hand on his, as well as another one on Krümel's. The two of them were getting their heads petted.

The person responsible for petting the, was none other than Miwa, who looked to still be sleepy.

"There, there. Good boy."

"Miwa-kun, I understand you saying that to Krümel-kun, but... I am not a dog."

Miwa muttered something under his breath before moving his hands to scratch behind both Oshiro and Krümel's ears.

Oshiro, having finally cooled his face down, went back to being red from having Miwa scratch behind his ear.

"Miwa-kun, I think it's time for you to wake up!"

He could hear the two girls in the other room laughing at them.

He gently shook the A-Rank while holding his dog with one arm.

After a few more shakes he managed to wake the other boy up. Miwa was clearly still tired so he helped him walk over to where Svantje and Tsukimi were.

"Wakey-wakey, Shuji. The day is still young, we have things to do." She gave a quick look towards Oshiro while she continued. "Shishi even said he would join us today."

"Hm? Were we suppose to do something today?"

Oshiro tilted his head a bit to the side, not really following the conversation. He looked over at Svantje to see her giving him a look that said, "Help me out?" It was a look he was well aquatinted with after all the help he has given others.

His words from before came back to him. He had to,d her that she could ask for help whenever she needed it. This was the time for that. Although that didn't mean he didn't regret saying them or would reject. He was just that kind of guy.

"Miwa-kun, we just wanted to give you a fun day. We all work hard, why not have some fun every once in a while?"

Oshiro gave smile that seemed to make everyone else cover their eyes a bit.

It was amazing how bright he could be.

"We are friends after all."

 _Too bright! Way too bright! How can someone be so innocent and pure!? Ah! The moe level is crazy!_

Svantje looked over to see how Miwa was reacting and saw him let out a sigh. It was a sigh of resignation, meaning they had succeeded in getting him to go with them.

"Fine. I'll go with you two."

"Thank you." Oshiro looked down at the pup in his arms. "I just need to drop Krümel-kun off first. I'll ask Haru-san if he is free to watch him. It shouldn't take too long."

"Gotcha~! Oh! Before you go!"

Svantje moved closer and out her lips to his ear.

"Could you leave your Trigger with us? I want to do something for Shuji."

Oshiro raised an eyebrow but complied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Trigger. He handed it to her before making his way to the door.

"Well, I will see you all in a little bit."

* * *

"Hogo, do I need to be worried about what goes through your mind now?"

"Wh-what!? Why do you say that!"

"Because this idea isn't like you. Are you sure that your are fine? Does Kimura know you do these things?"

Svantje covered her mouth to hide her laughter while Miwa tried to pull Oshiro away from the edge of the roof.

The trio was currently standing on top of the Border base, in their real bodies. It had been suggested by Oshiro who, for one reason or another, had said that what they would do was going to be fun.

"Y-you have it wrong! I haven't done this yet! It was only to,d that this was a fun activity!"

Miwa stopped for a moment before pulling with a bit more force.

"You are too gullible and innocent. Don't listen to others when they say something lie, this is fun. I'll even help to track down the person who told you something so stupid."

It was actually pretty amazing.

People knew that Oshiro got along rather well with Miwa Squad, but no one would expect Miwa to act so concern over him. They really looked like friends. Rather, Miwa looked like someone having to protect a child.

Oshiro let out a small whine while managing to free himself from the other's grasp.

"Haru-san was the one who told me that he had fun doing this."

"What is 'this' anyways? You ever told us what we are doing up here."

"That's because Miwa-kun started to freak out for some reason."

"For some reason..."

"Well, Haru-san had said that he came up here with Awdry-kun and Midorikawa-kun before. The three of jumped off and created slides using Shield. They kept doing that until they reached the bottom."

Miwa quickly grabbed his hand once again, this time completely intending to get the boy off of the roof.

"Sorry I haven't been paying attention. I'll make sure that you don't have to hear those kinds of ideas again."

Svantje gave a laugh while pulling out her Trigger. Seeing the two boys like this was pretty fun to watch, but she figured she would help out a bit here.

"C'mon, Shuji. We can at least give it a try. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Hogo can get hurt."

"Miwa-kun! I'm not a child! What's worse, you aren't even denying it for a selfish reason! That hurts more than! Also, I am going to be in a Trion Body, so I won't get hurt!"

With that being said, Oshiro pulled out his Trigger as well. He said nothing as his real body was swapped out for a Trion-made one.

Svantje followed suit and turned in her Trigger as well.

Once the two were in their Trion Bodies they could see Miwa face palming at them both. The reason for this was simple - the two of them were wearing the Miwa Sauad uniform.

"Do you like it~? I made sure that we both had it! We pull it off rather well."

"Please note that I had no idea that this was what she wanted my Trigger for..."

Miwa had no clue as to how he was suppose to react at this point. He could see that he wasn't the only one either, so he just went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"We should just get down from here."

"I'm sorry I suggested this."

Svantje walked closer to the edge, speaking while turning around.

The smile on her face never left, giving the two boys a bad feeling. It was the kind of smile someone would find on a kid who was enjoying playing around. If this was any other situation then the two of them would be fine with that smile, but...

"Köhler-san, please don't-"

Before he could finish speaking, the girl had started to fall backwards.

The two boys rushed to the edge.

What they saw was...

"Woo! This really is fun!"

Using Shield to create a ramp, Svantje was sliding down and yelling like a child would on a playground. Sometimes the Shield would vanish, leaving her in a free fall, before being created once more. The Trigger-made slide got twisted and contorted in some areas, making it more of a swirl slide.

The two boys continued to look down in surprise. The idea sounded really stupid, and it was, but it also did look like fun.

Even so, Miwa turned to Oshiro.

"Ho-"

"Well, I suppose I should at least try it."

With that said, Miwa got the second scare of the day when Oshiro took a large leap off of the building.

He was in a free fall for a few seconds before he created a Shield-slide himself.

Compared to Svantje's, his was more refined and spread out, making it so that it was harder to just slip off. His slide had less curves and was more straight. At times there would be a loop that he used with the momentum he was generating. There were even some parts where he created ramps to do some tricks while in the air.

These two made him wonder just why he was friends with the both of them.

Feeling like he would get an earful later on if he didn't join them, he jumped off the building as well.

The wind pushed against him as he fell from the tall height. From his time in Border, he already knew what a free fall felt like, so he was fine with this.

Following the other two he created a Shield-slide under him. He positioned his body so that he was start sliding down it easily enough.

Unlike the other two, he couldn't get into the idea of making the slide twist and turn or have loops. Instead, he took it for what it was and simply slid down from where he had landed on the slide.

What he hadn't expected was for someone else to use their Shield to create a new path for him to follow.

Before he knew what was going on he was being tossed left and right on the new path created for him. Once he figured out the culprit he fixed his path using his own Shield.

It didn't stop there, not at all.

The moment he got back on his own path a loop appeared in front of him. He had no time to change his course again, meaning he went through the loop easily. That lead him to a ramp that tossed him into the air again.

 _If either of them end up telling Yosuke about this..._

Miwa could imagine how just trouble his teammate would cause by trying this himself. He would likely being others into it and they would all create a large slide that encompassed the entire Forbidden Zone.

Not wanting to think about that kind of image anymore he went back to trying to correct his path.

He knew that he would have to give the other two a good smack for making his slide more crazy. Until then he figured he would at least _try_ to enjoy it. If only for those same two people.

* * *

It was actually pretty amazing. What they were accomplishing today could surprise anyone who found out about it.

Hogo Oshiro and Svantje Köhler had managed to get Miwa Shuji to do things no one ever thought possible. The first had been getting him to create a slide using Shield to make his way from the roof of the Border base to the ground. The second was...

"Enjoy yourself a little. This is a festival! We're here to have fun!"

The second thing they had done was gotten him to go to a festival that night. That in itself was not an issue, or that shocking, what would have shocked people was a no he was wearing.

"Why am I wearing this again...? Actually, why are the two boys wearing this while the single girl is dressed regularly?"

"I didn't have time to get ready. Sadly~"

What was so amazing to see was that both Oshiro and Miwa were wearing yukatas while Svantje was in regular clothes. Miwa had somehow been convinced to wear a purple yukata while Oshiro wore a blue one simply because he felt bad for his friend.

The moment Yoneya and Izumi heard about Miwa going to the festival they instantly took this as a chance to go as well. That idea was quickly stopped by a right hook from one of Oshiro's teammates.

Now here they were, at the loud festival that had vendors yelling to get their attention and people walking around with their friends or just by themselves. Lights decorated the night while filling the area in a wonderful scenery that was currently be jotted down by two shippers.

Some posters were on display here and there for different activities that would be going on later on during the night. A few of the showed different games that would be played on a large stage while another said that a queen would be singing a song for them all.

The night was certainly lively and the two of them would make damn well sure that Miwa enjoyed it.

Even Miwa's lackluster enthusiasm wouldn't bring them down.

Like right now.

"My team as duty in about an hour so I need to leave anyways. ...Thanks for trying."

"Oh no you don't!"

Svantje was quick to grab his arm.

Miwa looked back to see her grinning up at him.

"We had asked around and Kako Squad said they were fine with swapping with you guys. You are completely free tonight!"

"..."

"What now?"

"Did you two know that Ninomiya Squad also has duty tonight?"

Svantje froze up for a moment while behind her Oshiro pulled out his phone.

Miwa wasn't too sure but he swore he heard Oshiro apologizing multiple times to the person on the other line. He even went so far as to bow even when the person couldn't see him bow.

He let out a small sigh before walking in the other direction.

"Fine. You two went through the trouble of bring me here..." He spoke while putting his arms in his sleeves. "I might as well enjoy this too."

"Right! Let's enjoy this three-person date! We can go to each of the booths and play around! Then we can go see Suzume-nee-chan perform before the fireworks! I found a great spot to watch them!"

Oshiro gave a sympathetic smile as he heard her continue on.

"Um... Köhler-san-"

"That's fine. We should get going then. You want to get to as many booths as possible before Misaki performs, right? Let's go then."

He looked over to Miwa with a smile.

He wasn't too sure if the other male would want to do all of that stuff so he had tried to stop Svantje before she continued, but it seemed like he was fine with doing everything she had said.

It was nice.

The three of them felt as if they could really just enjoy themselves here and not worry about other things too much. This was a night for entertainment and fun, so it was best that they put aside any bad thoughts to let this wonderful night take over them and shower them in its beauty.

It was a night to be the festival's escort.


	2. Pool

"C'mon, try to catch me~ Catch me if you honestly can~!"

The size and physics behind them were amazing.

Two large pieces of flesh bounced freely as a carefree girl practically skipped to the edge of the school pool. Her glorious flesh shone under the summer sun, giving it a nice glow. The only things that covered up her important parts were small pieces of cloth that temped to snap off. Yet they held strong.

Her hair also bounced with each step.

"Suzume-nee-chan, don't run when it's wet!"

"Oh, Nikko-chan, that honestly sounds kinda dirty~!"

Another girl carefully walked in the same direction as the girl. She also wore pieces of cloth that covered the important parts. Yet her skin was just as clear and beautiful as the first girl's.

Off to the side was a line of males in trunks, watching the two girls. Next to them were another two girls laying on chairs, taking in the sun. Their attire was also similar to the girls with the only difference being the sizes and colors.

Kodera Shōhei let out a sigh while a small blush colored his cheeks.

"How did Misaki even get permission to use the school pool anyway?"

"Her teacher had told her that she was in charge of cleaning the pool and she asked if she could use the pool. Apparently. Although I am a bit surprised that she only invited this small of a group to come along."

"Well, most of us are her classmates while some others she probably just felt like asking."

Lukas said nothing at the reply he got and continued to work on the waterproof tablet Suzume had let him borrow.

The others looked at home and said nothing. They understood what he was doing and knew not to disturb him during this time.

And yet...

"Hey, can you do that now?"

Sasamori Hisato jumped when he felt a pair of cold arms wrap around his midsection. They felt good against his hot skin, but he had been unprepared for them. The same applied when a cold chin rested on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see a familiar head of black hair with a dull expression.

"Girikage! Your body is so cold! Have you been in a freezer or something?"

"No. But I do feel really lackluster right now."

Sasamori got another surprise when he felt the complete weight of the other body on him. He used as much strength as he could muster to ho,d the both of them up and not hit the burning ground.

"Good. Keep that pose for just a minute. I need to make sure I get every part of this."

"Why am I here exactly? I could be in A.C. right now. It's way too hot to be out here."

"You're here because we have ice cream. Oh yeah, try not to finish all of the Popsicles. I need a picture of you sucking on one for later on."

"Oh! Make sure you honestly save it in the right folder, Lu-kun! I could use that picture too!"

"Go back to swimming!"

"Sure thing, Queen."

Hanzaki let out his own sigh as Daigo was dumped on the same recliner as was on. There were only a few of them so the two had to share for the time being. Although the sun was being blocked by an umbrella meaning they did not have to worry about being burned.

Lukas was quick to tell Sasamori to stay still to draw another picture of the three of them.

Kodera could hear a bit of laughing from the the girls off to the side. He looked over to see Ayatsuji laughing behind her hand while Kunichika said nothing and simply enjoyed the sun. A pleasant smile could be seen on her face.

He looked over at the two playing around, splashing in the pool and thought it would be best to just sit on the side with Hanzaki, Daigo and Lukas.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an arm around his shoulder. Turning to the owner of the arm he saw that it was Satori Ken.

"Come on! Let's join them in the pool! To be in a pool with two lovely girls~... It's the best! While beaches are where the 'accidents' happen, a pool is where guys can get a full view and enjoy every moment of being around beautiful girls!"

"Shōhei-kun, ignore him and just honestly hope in! I invited you all so we could have a good time!"

"You say that but..."

Kodera took a small look around to see Hanzaki covering his eyes, Daigo dead on the same recliner and Lukas on the tablet. He could also see Sasamori and Satori ready to jump in the water as well.

 _I guess I'll just take a seat as well._

.

Suzume gave a small pout when she saw her fellow Sniper go towards the chairs they brought instead of towards the water.

She let out a small huff but quickly changed her attitude to a happy one as Satori sent water toward her with his jump into the water. Sasamori did the same by mimicking the jump.

"Oh honestly! You did that on purpose!"

"What ever do you honestly mean, Suzu-chan? I thought you honestly wanted us to come into the water~"

"You're honestly the worst! Fine, fine. If that's how you honestly want to be... Heh heh heh~ I guess I'll be playing a game of Underwater Demon with Ken-kun as my target~"

"If you give me CPR afterwards then I have no complaint."

Svantje and Sasamori continued to watch as the big breasted girl tried her best to move through the water so she could catch her friend. They could not help but think the two looked far too much like a couple than they let on.

The two then let out simultaneous sighs.

 _They are just too much at times._

"Be happy that the other one isn't here."

They looked over to see that it was Lukas who had announced it.

Ayatsuji could be seen smiling at them from her seat. The others around gave their own reactions to the interaction but none said anything about it.

"I suppose we can let them be for now. Even though Suzume-nee-chan is so oblivious to them, we will just deal with it this time. After all..."

"Damn it! These things honestly hurt in the water! They get in the way far too many times to be useful! And they're always floating up!"

"Stuff like that is a sort of universal revenge for putting us all through the wringer."

The two moved towards Suzume who was now holding her breasts above the water with her arms.

Satori and Sasamori looked away out of respect.

Suzume let out a sigh before standing straight up. She made her way to the edge of the pool and lifted herself up so that she was sitting on the edge with her feet dangling down into the water.

"It honestly sucks. Well, whatever. I'll just honestly sit here for a bit. Sorry guys. I'll be back in the water in a bit."

"No worries! You want me to keep you company?"

"Heh heh heh~ What a gentleman. But honestly, I'll be fine just sitting here. Besides, the Summer sun feels great. If anything, I might join those two in sunbathing."

She gave a wave as Satori left her side to go over to Svantje and Sasamori. A smile spread on her lips as she put her arms pack and took in the rays of sunlight.

The day had only just begun and she already felt extremely happy.

* * *

The first thing Daigo awoke to was a pair of hands on his back. Another pair was added. Then something like a foot touched his cheek.

He opened his eyes to see that there really was a foot on his face.

"Hanzaki-san, why do you have your foot on my face? I'm not going to judge you, but are you into the kind of thing? I am sorry but I cannot be a part of that."

"Idiot. I was feeling if you really were cold. I know you have cold skin but I figured you would at least be at a regular temperature when we're out here in the sun."

"I see. I presume that it also what you are doing Ayatsuji-san, Kunichika-san."

"Yup~ We weren't sure if you really were cold or not. It's amazing how you don't get any warmer than you are right now. Are you a zombie or something?"

"Not that I know of. I just know that I am bad in the heat."

"You really just melt in the heat. Which makes me wonder why she invited you when she knows this as well."

"She must just being considerate. I could not turn her down when she when to the trouble of inviting me along."

"You could have just denied. Pretty sure she would have been fine with it."

"Hanzaki-san, why did you come again? You could have just gotten some ice cream at a store. Or did you just want someone else to get you some?"

"I'm here because I knew Misaki would never let me hear the end of it. Plus those two would also bug me about it. Trust me, I would love to just die in front of a fan instead of in the heat."

"I see."

Daigo slowly sat up as the two girl backed away.

He looked around to check out his surroundings. In the water was Sasamori, Satori and Svantje. The latter two were having fun while the former seemed content with just floating in the water. At the edge of the pool sat Suzume, seeming to enjoy both the water as well as the sun. Next to them was Lukas, who seemed to be taking a break and just watching everything.

He tilted his head a bit as he took another look around.

"Where is Kodera-san?"

"I'm here. I went to go get something, that's all. Misaki-san needed something asked me to go get it."

As he walked forward he pulled something out of his bag. They were two pieces of clothing, one meant to wrap around a neck and the other being a see through white piece. Both the scarf and the piece of clothing were handed to the girl who gladly thanked him.

Daigo gave a small nod.

"Misaki-san, may I ask what you need those for? They seem more like something you would wear at the beach."

"I thought that getting this interesting swimsuit because if these hard points at the hips. I honestly want to see if they can hold this in place. The small scarf if just to go with the looks. Besides... Heh heh heh~ I honestly want to see the guys' reaction when I do a pose like this."

Daigo thought nothing of the pose the strange girl was making. He did look around to see how the others were reacting and found exactly what he thought. Lukas and Svantje were in the same position as he was in. Ayatsuji and Kunichika held up their hands as if judging the pose.

The other boys were giving the exact reaction he expected.

"Hyuu! Hyuu! Ten out of ten! Suzu-chan, you look so fabulous!"

"Hisato, your face is rather red. You face as well, Hanzaki-san. Is it because of Misaki-san or is it because of the heat?"

"Giri- Kah! Urg... That hurt... Girikage, that question is-"

"Always assume it's the former. The only time it would be the latter is when it comes to people like you who easily melt in the heat."

"Oh my, oh my~ Heh heh heh~ You're honestly so flattering, Lu-kun. Yes, yes! I will honestly remember to give you a reward for it later! What would you like? I'll be the Santa during Summer. You have honestly been a good boy so I shall give you any amount of material you want. Who here would you like?"

"Let's see. Pretty sure this guy would do it if I asked so... Oh. Yeah. When I think of what they need, I will have to go with Ken and Hisato. I need updated stuff on them. I know they've been holding out on me so I need some stuff."

"Not Hanzaki-kun? He's been updated? Hm. Right, right. Got it! I will honestly get you those updates! Hisato-kyun, Ken-kun! Trunks down! Show us those poles and then we can have a contest to see who is more of a man! Wait, wait, wait! My bad! That's honestly my fault! I already know you're both o so manly, so that won't be the contest."

While Sasamori was freaking out about having his trunks pulled down by the women, everyone else was watching for one reason or another.

Kodera was relieved that he was not involved in this at the moment and decided to stick to the side so that he would not be a target. This was also the case for Ayatsuji.

"Now then! Let's get to the main show of today! I already did what I needed too. Girls, it's honestly up to you all now! See if you can reach the summit's hornet this time around! I have even honestly lowered myself down so that we can have a fair chance! Yes! Right! Heh heh heh~ I could have honestly put on a water show, but thought that may be a bit overboard!"

"Now none of you be biased, got it? Now showing your favoritism since we all know already who likes who. If you do then we'll make sure to give you all a good smack! It'll be a collective smack! If one of you is dishonest then you all get smacked!"

"Such harsh rules! Show us some lenience! We'll be too pressured since those two girls can really gave a stinging smack that lasts for the week!"

"Well then be honest~! None of you want Suzume-nee-chan to smack you, do you? Unless you are into that of course!"

"She's a bad influence! Misaki is completely a bad influence on you, Nikko-chan! Hey, Otaku-san, say something about this! Your cousin is around a verb bad person!"

"Hold still. The sun is in the right place right now. I need to get this moment before I miss this chance."

"Even the otaku is against us!"

* * *

"I'm beat..."

"This was way more tiring than I thought."

"You hardly did anything. You aren't allowed to complain."

"Ah~ It's much cooler now~ I can survive this~"

"Yay! I didn't burn!"

The group left through the school gates with everything they had brought with them. Some let out sighs while others wore smiles on their faces. The day was almost done with the sun already retreating behind the horizon and orange filled the sky.

Everyone was in regular clothes with some spots being darker than others due to them not drying off completely. They looked like actual students instead of Border agents who defended others from Neighbors.

Times like these were very nice.

And yet there was something wrong.

The only one to notice this Satori Ken. He looked around at everyone who was there and noticed that someone was not there with them. It was actually easy to notice since she was the one who was usually bursting with shine that could not be drowned out by any amount of darkness.

He turned to one of the others in the group to ask about the girl he had been looking for. The answer was a simple one that told him that she was still at the pool for one reason or another.

Deciding that he would go see what she was doing he walked back towards the school pool while the others continued on their way to their homes. Or in some cases, someone else's house for some fun and most likely to stay the night.

The gate to the pool was still open and she had not see the girl walk passed him so he moved in and towards the pool. From there he looked around but saw nothing that would show where she was.

Taking one final look he saw exactly where she was.

"Why did she jump back in...?"

At the edge of the pool was the scarf and the piece of clear cloth Kodera had gotten for her. Inside the pool was the girl he was looking for, swimming through with ease.

The orange coloring in the sky continued on inside of the pool.

Satori could not help but to wonder something and so he pulled off his shirt. Tossing his shirt to the side he slowly lowered himself into the water.

Jumping in was a thought that came to his mind but he stopped himself when he saw that Suzume was not really paying much attention to anything else in the pool. That meant something could go wrong if he suddenly jumped in and scared her.

 _Yeah right. It would take much more than that to scare Suzu-chan. He's better than that._

Even so, he pushed himself under the water and opened his eyes to see everything around him.

It was always fascinating to see water from inside of it. Everything was somewhat distorted and everything was clear. The orange that ran through the water made everything seem even more beautiful when compared to the darkness of night or the brightness from midday.

He looked around until he spotted the girl once more. This time he could see her from an equal level.

What he saw was...

 _So beautiful..._

The girl that he was looking at was now just floating in the water. Her hair was all over the place while he limbs were lazily floating at her side. She seemed like some sort of goddess from her appearance, which was now being enhanced by the orange glow of the setting sun.

He wanted to get closer but stopped himself when he saw her start to move again.

This time she did some twirls and spins in the water, moving it a bit to the point of making small waves above them.

 _She moves to well on stage that she knows how to move her body in the water to make those waves. No. Right now they're ripples. Is she trying to create small ripples to give the effect of something stepping on the water. Mitsu-chan tells me how she would love to see fairies dancing on water. She's so cute._

 _Oh. Yeah. It would look great on the surface to others. I bet people would be amazed by the sight of "dancing water fairies". That's fine. I'm completely fine with seeing this fairy working to put on a show._

Smiling to himself, Satori slowly lifted himself up to the surface. From there he lifted himself out of the pool and walked towards his shirt.

He shook himself off a bit so it did not seem like he had just gotten out of the pool. His shirt came on quickly when he heard a splash not too far away.

"Ken-kun? Oh. Were you waiting for my? Honestly sorry about that. I didn't think you would."

"Why not? I can't just leave a lovely lady to walk home by herself!"

Satori grinned at the eye roll he got.

He made sure not to tell her of what he had seen and instead just helped her pack up the few things she had out.

Being the gentleman he was he picked up her bag and placed it over his shoulder. There was no objections so he simply waited for her to tie the scarf back around her neck and attach the clear piece of cloth back to the hard points of her swimsuit. She put a shirt on as well as a pair of short-shorts under the cloth before walking forward.

"Shall we go?"

"After you."

The two started for the gate. This time completely intent on leaving.

Once they were far enough away, and already in mid-conversation, Satori spoke up with a curious tone.

"Hey, weren't you suppose to clean the pool? We just went and left like it was nothing."

"It's honestly fine. I was told just to do it over the weekend. That's why I wanted everyone to come today. That way I can clean it tomorrow and we can still have fun."

Satori gave a nod while they continued their walk.

He was fine with that kind of answer and made a mental note to wake up early tomorrow so he could go over and help her with that cleaning. Today had been for them all, but tomorrow would be for him. It would be a time for him to talk with her, to just be around her in general.

Yes. That would be fine enough for him.

The Summer was always a perfect time to make memories.

A beautiful memory was made today and he would make sure to treasure it.

Tomorrow would be another treasured memory.


End file.
